


Только от моей руки

by Luchiana



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Никто не может убить Хиджикату. Это право есть только у Сого.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 6





	Только от моей руки

— Хиджиката-сан!

Сого никогда в жизни не признается, что этот отчаянный вопль вырвался из его собственного рта. Только входящее в грудь по рукоять лезвие будет отныне сниться в кошмарах.

_Как же так, заместитель командующего? Проиграть в поединке другому. Страшное оскорбление._

Катана яростно пляшет в руке, рассекая воздух и плоть. Сого не видит лиц, не видит перед собой людей, лишь мельтешат перед глазами цветные пятна, немедленно окрашивающиеся красным. В ушах звон — то ли сталь звенит, то ли опустевшая голова.

Потом рубить и колоть становится некого. Сого смотрит сверху вниз на распростёртое тело и пытается понять, почему так остро ощущает холод клинка между рёбер, если на нём нет ни царапины.

Это не может быть страх. Он ничего не боится. Он разучился бояться после смерти сестры.

Сого легонько пинает носком развалившееся на земле начальство и кривит губы:

— Хватит отдыхать, Хиджиката-сан. Мне и так пришлось тут всё за вас делать.

Нет, его голос не дрожит. Совсем. Если кому-то что-то в горячечном бреду почудилось, это не его проблемы.

— Пожалуй… я позаимствую твою привычку… спать на работе.

Тихий присвист, кровь изо рта. Если Сого что-то понимает в ранах, то у Хиджикаты пробито лёгкое.

И кровь повсюду. Разве может быть столько крови в одном человеке?

— Обойдётесь. Спать на работе — моя привилегия.

Сого опускается коленями прямо в лужу, приподнимает Хиджикату, зажимает рану.

Нет, руки у него не дрожат. Ни капельки. А если у кого-то озноб, так он-то тут при чём?

— Хотел попросить… передать мою катану Кондо-сану… но можешь оставить себе.

— На пенсию собрались, Хиджиката-сан? Ну да, староваты уже, реакция не та. Но на пенсию пока рановато.

— Брось, Сого. Ты никогда не умел утешать. Лучше дай… напоследок сигарету… подкурить.

— Так вот он какой, старческий маразм, — фыркает Сого. — И я вас не утешаю. Я вас ненавижу, Хиджиката-сан.

— Ага, — улыбается тот окровавленными губами. — Я тебя тоже.

_Кто ж признаётся в ненависти с такой нежностью? Даже этого вы, Хиджиката-сан, не можете сделать как надо._

Кровавая улыбка гаснет, глаза Хиджикаты закрываются, и Сого с яростью накрывает чужой рот своим, чтобы не позволить вырваться из него последнему вздоху.

Где-то за спиной слышно сирену скорой помощи.

_Нет уж, Хиджиката-сан. Если вы и помрёте от клинка в грудь, то будьте уверены: его рукоятку будет сжимать моя рука._

_Только моя._


End file.
